One Sweet Night
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: *SHOUNEN-AI!* Kenny dreamt of bad things, Tyson was there... what will happen next? *R&R!*


****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: YAY! This is my VERY FIRST Beyblade fic and I am NOT A SCREAMING FANGIRL either. I just watched a few episodes of it and was just fascinated with the "coupling hints" going on. And this is my sort-of made-up incident for it. So, just read and enjoy, for the sake of fandom.

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade, but I own the toy! 

****

ONE SWEET NIGHT

The night is dim and peaceful. The five protagonists of the story are deeply sleeping in their hotel room. But, are we sure that they are already sleeping? Shuffling of sheets is heard, then a sigh. Another turning of pillow, and a low groan. Who made that sound? Let's have a look…

"Tyson? Are you awake?"

A voice said actively. Who owns that voice? It's Kenny…

"Ugghh…" Tyson shuffles as if he didn't hear the call of the soul lying beside him. 

"Tyson? Are you awake?" Kenny repeated. 

Once again, a low groan is heard. Tyson turned to the former and groggily asked, 

"W-why? It's late… w-we need to wake up early tomorrow."

Kenny quickly crept closer to Tyson upon hearing his reply. 

"N---nothing. I… I… I just w-wanted to talk…"

"This late?" Tyson yawned and he nodded shyly.

"Well, about what?" Tyson removed some dirt from his eyes as he gained his sanity and prepared to listen to his bedmate.

"About… my… dream. Is it… o-okay?" Kenny muttered so as not to disturb the others sleeping.

"Oh, your dream. Yeah, I have noticed that you've been moving a lot during sleep. Is there any problem?" Tyson carefully sat up and faced Kenny.

"Uh… n-nothing. W-why? Do I seem to have one?" He casted his eyes away from Tyson's lucid ones and the latter, upon knowing that something's wrong, moved towards Kenny, held his cheeks, and made him stare directly to him.

"Tell me, Kenny. I know that you're lying."

Almost instantly, Kenny blushed. He knew that even though they're close friends, Tyson never touched him like this—so close. He felt as if his heart would just leap out of his chest or simply explode just like a balloon as soon as he saw Tyson's stern expression.

"Tell me, Kenny. I can help you out…" His statement softened a bit... worried. For him he just looked so… cute.

Kenny sighed softly, as if surrendering. 

"Oh, all right." He sat up and arranged the sheets that were tangled above his short legs.

"I dreamt about…" He began to shiver. Tyson looked back at him, expecting more words to come from his mouth and to melt into his eardrums.

"I dreamt about… enemies, Tyson. ENEMIES! Frightening and terrifying enemies that were threatening… t-threatening…" He shivered.

"WHO?" Tyson asked casually.

"Y---you, Tyson! They will kill your Bit Beast and even you yourself!" Kenny's mouth gaped open and quivered upon the rushing thought.

"ME? Really?" Tyson exclaimed in those innocent wide eyes of his, despite of Kenny's frustrations.

"They-re… s-so scary… Tyson. With those terrifying faces and wild and cannibalistic Bit Beasts t-that'll seem to d-devour e-everything on its path…" He's still shivering and panicky.

But despite of everything he just said, Tyson just smiled widely and his eyes twinkled with a certain childish enthusiasm only known to him.

"Oh. New enemies. I am thrilled!"

Kenny stared at him in mere disbelief and before he knew it, awe and admiration.

"W—what? A-aren't you threathened? I-I-I mean the---they're enemies. N-not only that… scary too!"

"Well yes, but it's a new adventure for me. You know that, Kenny. Thrills, and…"

He stopped as soon as he saw Kenny's pale-stricken face under the fogged up moonlight. Then, he saw little beads of tears seeping down his tanned cheeks.

"H-he—ey… w-why are ya crying?" He reached out to the fragile soul.

"N—none…" Kenny wiped the traces of his tears. "I… I am just so… worried about you, T-Tyson. I am so… frustrated… f-for…" 

And then, as if an unknown force acted over him, he was pushed towards the unsuspecting lad, over his wrinkly pajamas and down to his small-framed chest. Tyson let out a gasp of surprise over the immediate motion. He doesn't know what to do; whether to accept or to push him away. But no, he can't turn away. He's probably his closest friend in the group. No matter how hard he tried, he just can't turn a heel. Because he's his friend.

****

Or is there… something else?

"I…I am s-so… scared." 

Kenny was still there, his forehead leaning over Tyson's chest that was then already slick with his tears.

"T-Tyson…. They'll kill you. I-I-I don't want that to--- happen to you…"

His shivery hands gripped Tyson's sleeve as he craves for warmth and comfort and he buried his head even more. Tyson, gravely lost within his conflicting thoughts (and desires), hugged Kenny tightly in return, his hands gently running through the sunset-colored hair of the defenseless little fellow tucked within his arms, giving the younger the attention and care that he's been looking for all throughout those years.

****

"So scared… so confused… so lost…" 

Their minds chanted almost in chorus to their beings.

"Hush, Kenny. I am here for you. It's okay now; no one will hurt me. I'll be careful, I swear." Tyson delicately whispered words of consolation to the confused boy.

"So confused, Tyson. I am so… so… confused…" He gripped Tyson's sleeve even tighter as his voice seemed just like a faint murmur within him.

"Of what, Kenny?" Tyson then inquired.

"Of my feelings. These strange emotions. These impulsive beings inside me…"

Those words sent Tyson into contemplation.

"Hmm… what kind of those, Kenny?" His voice coincided with the soothing current.

"Of love and friendship, Tyson. A-and to tell you the truth, it's love and friendship for you."

"F-for m-me?" Tyson then stuttered.

Kenny blushed, then nodded.

"You see, we've been friends for all these past years. We've been closer together than anyone else in the team. You've considered me as a friend, a consultant when it comes to Beyblades but… but then again, everything's changing. I-I don't know it it's because of my naïve principles but… but I… I really like you more than a friend." 

Kenny then stopped, finding out that it's really hard to spill the beans. He blushed heavier, then added,

"I've been worrying a lot for you, more than you are seeing. I am so worried because I--- I really don't want to see you sad, desperate, alone, depressed. I—I don't want to lose you, probably through Beyblading, that's why I am helping you as long and far as I can. It's because I like you a lot… more than you ever know."

After saying those things, he looked up at the lad in front of him. He saw Tyson's serene face innocently staring at him, his eyes of dark blue having an inner sparkle, his hair tossed and turned from his sleep being tossed even more by the cool night breeze, and his lips slightly curved up into a cute and fancy grin. From his place beneath his being he could hear his sturdy and lively heartbeats full of innocent ambition, high hopes soaring above the heavens, and dreams as wide as the ocean and as colorful as the rainbow. That's the fascinating soul he had known as Tyson whom he adores, he likes, and most of all, secretly…

Kenny's train of thoughts were cut short as he felt arms circling his whole being, and the same fresh scent vacuumed through his senses. His mouth parted open as Tyson started to speak:

"I am so grateful that I have a friend just like you Kenny who is so good and so supportive to me in every game, in every triumph, and in every defeat that I experienced. I am very happy to be your friend and to tell you, Kenny, I really like you not because you've helped me win through calculations but because you've been a very supportive comrade for me…"

Little Kenny was intoxicated upon hearing those words coming out from the mouth of the boy whom he really cared about. He just sat there, stunned upon everything Tyson stated.

Instantly, Tyson yawned and laid back on the soft mattress.

"Okay, Kenny. Can I sleep now? It's already 2 in the morning. We got a long day tomorrow." He settled under the sheets. 

"Night, Kenny. Don't let those dreams bite!" He beamed to him for the last time before turning on his side. Moments later, he's in his deep repose.

As quick as sudden, tears fell down from Kenny's indiscernible eyes for his words saying goodnight had been a tearjerker for his naïve and crybaby heart. 

"Tyson." He incomprehensibly muttered through the night winds as he longingly stared at the being with tossed dark blue hair, the cheery face, and the determined spirit sleeping by his side. 

****

"Should it go on this way until… forever?"

He instantly shoved the thought away.

****

"NO, IT SHOULDN'T."

He crept closer and planted a light and feathery kiss on the sun-dabbled skin of the placid soul named Tyson. That certain fascinating being whom he adores, he likes and most of all, he secretly loves… only that he can't find the right words to say, where and when and how to say it. He knows that when he utter everything, their friendship will be broken, and worse… it will turn into hatred. He's still confused and lost… but finally decided for the next best thing…

"Goodnight…" He paused for quite some time.

****

"Goodnight, friend." He whispered through Tyson's exposed ear.

Right, it's just right to leave things as it is. It's just right to hide the truth no matter how hard and painful it really is. Kenny looked at the lad for the last time and is about to sleep when…

****

"I love you Kenny…"

"Was that him?" 

Kenny's thoughts went blank. He turned back to the sleeping soul. He's still there, sleeping soundly and just like stone. 

"Oh… not him. Maybe it's just my wild fancy." 

He can't help but to stare at the boy, just like a little child wanting for a very unique and cute toy.

And he really wanted him… badly. But he just can't express.

  
Kenny sighed. "Oh, well, got to sleep tight. It's will be a long day tomorrow." He slid himself under the covers and turned his back to Tyson.

A few minutes later, silence encompassed them… except for one restless and wandering soul… and that is…

An eye opened up, and lips widely smiled over the one who slept last. 

"Kenny…"

Naughty boy! He's still there; he's still awake after all…

~THE END. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!~


End file.
